


Derek vs Nogitsune

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek et le Nogitsune dans un face à face au loft. Qui en sortira vainqueur?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek vs Nogitsune

**Author's Note:**

> Je traînais sur Tumblr mardi soir et je suis tombée sur un truc qui m'a inspirée. C'est pas tant l'image que le texte en dessous qui a fait tilt et ça a donné ça. J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^  
> Le lien pour aller voir ce qui m'a inspirée : http://bunpysterek.tumblr.com/post/28777034042/it-makes-sense-when-derek-thinks-about-it

Derek se tient face à Stiles. Face au Nogistune qui se cachait jusqu’à présent dans le corps de l’adolescent. Mais depuis quelques jours, le renard ne se cache plus. Derek ne sait pas pourquoi, mais c’est un fait. Le Nogistune créer le chaos partout où il passe, tuant des gens, faisant exploser des bâtiments et apportant de la souffrance à tout ceux qui ont connu le bavard. Oui, Derek pense à Stiles au passé. Parce que pour lui, il est impossible que Stiles laisse tout ça arriver sans lutter et le Nogistune ne semble avoir aucun mal à contrôler le corps du jeune homme. Qu’est-ce qui a bien pu se passer pour que le fils du shérif abandonne la lutte contre cette chose ?

               - Tu te demandes comment ça se fait que Stiles ne lutte pas contre moi, n’est-ce pas ? Ricane le renard. Mais t’es-tu demandé depuis combien de temps je suis là ?

Les deux hommes sont dans le loft de Derek, seuls. C’est étrange et le Bêta se demande où sont passés les autres. Il a pourtant envoyé un message au reste de la meute dès qu’il a senti que le Nogistune était entré dans son appartement. Et puis, les mots font leur chemin jusqu’à son esprit.

               - Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande le loup.

               - Allons, Derek, ne me dis pas que tu n’as pas pensé à cette éventualité ? Tu es intelligent pourtant, je suis sûr que tu peux te rappeler des moments où tu as eu des doutes sur ce gamin.

Toujours le même ton moqueur qui va finir par rendre le Lycan complètement fou. Mais encore une fois, les mots font mouche. Stiles qui échappe à un Alpha dans une forêt un soir de pleine lune et plus tard, dans les couloirs du lycée. Qui à échapper tant de fois au Kanima. Qui l’a soutenu pendant des heures dans 2m40 d’eau. Toutes les informations qu’il semble trouver en un temps record, comme s’il avait déjà les réponses aux questions que tout le monde se pose. Se sortir sans dommage d’un combat contre des Alphas psychotiques. Toutes les fois où le jeune aurait dû être blessé et s’en est sorti presque sans dommages. Souvent, Derek se disait que le gamin avait une chance incroyable d’être toujours en vie. Mais si ce n’était pas de la chance ? Si ça avait toujours été le Nogitsune ? Alors maintenant, les questions que Derek se pose sont les suivantes : A-t-il réellement rencontré le vrai Stiles ? Et pourquoi le renard ne se manifeste-t-il que maintenant ?

               Le Nogitsune se rapproche du Bêta et tourne autour de lui en souriant.

               - Je sens tes doutes et ta confusion, petit Derek, se moque encore le renard.

Le Lycan ferme les yeux pour ne plus voir ceux, couleur acier de Stiles. Non, pas Stiles, le Nogitsune. La différence est importante. Pourquoi cette importance ? Le loup sait depuis quelques temps que les sentiments qu’il a pour le jeune ne sont pas si amicaux que ça, il ne pensait tout simplement pas que c’était à ce point. Mais, ces sentiments sont-ils réellement pour Stiles ?

               - Je sais ce que tu te demandes, murmure soudain le renard à son oreille.

Derek sursaute et rouvre les yeux. Il ne s’est pas rendu compte que l’autre s’est autant approché de lui.

               - Tu te demandes si ce que tu ressens est bien pour le gamin ? Si tu as réellement un jour connu Stiles ou bien si ça a toujours été moi, n’est-ce pas ? Et si ça a toujours été moi, mais jouant le rôle de Stiles ? Ironise le renard. Tu as pensé à ça ? Quelle réponse te fera le plus de mal, je me le demande. Qu’est-ce qui serait le pire ? Que j’ai joué le rôle de Stiles pendant des années, vous faisant croire à tous qu’il était là ? Ou bien que je vienne seulement d’arriver, tuant ainsi ce sarcasme sur pattes ? Dis-moi, Derek, qu’est-ce qui serait le pire pour toi ?

               - Arrête, souffle le loup, ne supportant plus de l’entendre.

               - Allons Derek, tu ne peux pas m’en vouloir pour ça, n’est-ce pas ? Ce n’est pas comme si ce gamin était important pour toi, si ? Rappelle-toi, ce n’est qu’un parasite, un humain que vous, les loups, êtes toujours obligé de protéger.

Derek secoue la tête de confusion. Oui, c’est vrai, il a pensé ça de Stiles, mais plus depuis un moment. Sûrement parce que Stiles, avec ses idées farfelues et complètement folles a souvent sauvé la mise à la meute. Et puis le Nogitsune sème la confusion dans son esprit en parlant de Stiles tantôt au présent et tantôt au passé. Stiles est-il mort ou pas ? Existe-t-il un moyen de le sauver ?

               Le renard s’éloigne du Lycan et s’assoit sur la grande table juste sous la baie vitrée. Il balance les jambes et regarde le loup se débattre avec ses sentiments et ses questions, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

               - Peut-être que Stiles n’a jamais été Stiles, suppose le renard, un rire dans la voix. Peut-être que j’ai toujours été là. Ou alors peut être que le fait de réveiller le Nemeton m’a fait sortir et que j’ai cherché la personne qui sera la plus adaptée à moi. Ou alors, ça date d’il y a plus longtemps. Peut-être quand sa mère est morte et qu’il en a voulu au monde entier. Peut-être qu’il voulait le chaos et que c’est lui qui m’a appelé.

               - Arrête, répète Derek.

Mais le renard ne s’arrête pas et continu de torturer le loup avec des théories de plus en plus difficiles à entendre. Le Bêta finit par craquer et se jette sur le Nogitsune pour le faire taire. Définitivement ou pas, il n’en sait rien mais qu’il se taise, par pitié !

               Le renard regarde Derek se jeter sur lui, l’attrape par le col de son T-Shirt et l’expédie contre une colonne sans même sourciller. Puis il l’observe se relever avec difficulté.

               - Allez, je vais être bon prince et te donner au moins une réponse, déclare la chose aux yeux acier qui ne peut pas être Stiles. Tu te demandes surement pourquoi maintenant et pas avant. Eh bien, c’est tout simplement parce que je n’ai trouvé le bon moyen de pression que récemment.

Le Lycan fronce les sourcils et se laisse glisser contre la colonne sur laquelle le renard l’a envoyé. Il fixe le Nogitsune qui descend de la table pour s’accroupir devant lui.

               - Tu sais, poursuit le Faux Stiles, j’ai tout essayé pour le faire craquer. Son père, Scott, Lydia, la meute, les Argent. Rien ne fonctionnait. Il me résistait et m’empêchait de prendre le contrôle. Et enfin, j’ai trouvé. Toi ! Annonce-t-il triomphalement.

               - Moi ? S’étonne Derek.

               - Rhooo allons, Derek, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu n’avais pas remarqué que le petit en pinçait pour toi quand même, ricane la chose. Et c’est ce qui l’a perdu. Quand j’ai menacé de m’en prendre à toi, il m’a laissé la place. Bon, j’ai dû promettre de ne faire de mal à personne mais que veux-tu ? Je suis incapable de tenir ce genre de promesse.

Derek ferme les yeux et laisse aller sa tête en arrière. Il n’en peut plus. Il veut que ça s’arrête. Il veut que Stiles revienne et qu’il puisse le prendre dans ses bras. Il se prend un instant à rêver de ce qu’il ferait si Stiles revenait maintenant. Il le prendrait dans ses bras, lui demanderait pardon pour toutes les fois où il l’a menacé et frappé. Il le remercierait de lui avoir sauvé la vie encore et encore sans jamais rien attendre en retour. Il lui dirait merci pour ça. Et ensuite, il lui avouerait que ses sentiments ont évolué. Il le serrerait encore plus fort dans ses bras et se gorgerait de son odeur en plongeant le nez dans son cou, là où la peau est la plus fine et délicate. Il mordillerait ce petit coin de peau et écouterait avec un plaisir croissant, le rythme cardiaque du garçon se faire erratique.

               Une claque sèche sur sa joue ramène Derek à la réalité. Le Nogitsune le regarde avec de la frustration dans ses yeux de la couleur de l’acier.

               - Reste avec moi, petit loup, dit-il avec animosité. C’est moins drôle si tu n’es pas là. Tu sais ce que fait Stiles, là tout de suite ?

Le Lycan se redresse soudain, tous les sens en alerte. Stiles est vivant ?

               - Il lutte pour reprendre le contrôle sur moi, mais c’est impossible, triomphe le renard. Je pourrais, bien sûr, le laisser sortir de temps en temps. Mais il faudrait qu’on m’offre quelque chose en retour.

Derek fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Le renard se met sur ses genoux et rampe sur lui. Le loup essaye de se reculer, de l’empêcher de s’installer à califourchon sur ses genoux, mais c’est peine perdue, cette chose est plus forte que lui.

               - Je te laisserais jouer avec ce corps aussi souvent que tu le voudras, murmure le Nogitsune à son oreille. Imagine ça, Derek. Stiles nu dans ton lit, attendant ton bon plaisir, suppliant pour que tu lui donne plus, hurlant son désir et son plaisir sous tes assauts. Tu pourrais te gorger de sa saveur, t’enivrer de ses gémissements, t’enterrer dans la chaleur de ses reins. Il ne demande que ça, tu sais ?

Le Bêta essaye de ne pas réagir, mais malgré lui, son sexe durcit rapidement dans son pantalon, sous l’impulsion des images qui naissent dans son esprit. Le loup déglutit difficilement et demande :

               - Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Qu’est-ce que tu y gagnerais ?

               - Réfléchis deux secondes, veux-tu ? Grogne le renard en mordillant son oreille. Avoir Stiles dans ces conditions va te faire souffrir au-delà de ce que tu peux imaginer. Et je me nourris de la souffrance, tu te souviens ?

Mais Derek secoue la tête pour refuser cette proposition. Ce ne serait pas bien, ce serait pire qu’un viol, parce que Stiles n’aurait même pas la possibilité de dire non.

               - Oh allez, Derek ! Ne fais pas ton rabat joie, je te dis que le gamin n’attend que ça. Tu n’as pas confiance en moi ?

               - Non ! Gronde le Lycan.

Le Nogitsune se recule et porte une main à son cœur, dans un simulacre de blessure.

               - Ouch ! Touché.

Puis, sans que Derek puisse se détourner, le faux Stiles se jette sur lui et l’embrasse, mordillant sa lèvre, le taquinant de la langue, jusqu’à ce que le Bêta lui laisse, malgré lui, l’accès à sa bouche. Un gémissement échappe à Derek quand sa langue [rencontre](http://lesprotecteurs.hautetfort.com/archive/2014/06/12/nogitsune-vs-derek.html#) celle de Stiles. Le loup sait bien que ce n’est pas vraiment le jeune humain qui l’embrasse avec passion. Honnêtement, il le sait. Mais dans sa tête, tout se mélange. La chose a l’apparence de Stiles, l’odeur de Stiles, alors il l’embrasse en retour. Il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Pas plus qu’il ne peut retenir les mots qui s’échappent de sa bouche quand il trace une ligne de baisers humides sur la mâchoire du jeune homme.

               - Je t’aime, je t’aime, je t’aime…

Une violente gifle le coupe dans sa litanie.

               - Je t’interdis de dire ça ! Explose le Renard en s’éloignant de Derek. Je ne suis pas lui, tu te souviens. Il est là, prisonnier de son propre corps, il ne peut rien faire. Je t’interdis de dire ça. Tu dois souffrir, tu m’entends ? TU DOIS SOUFFRIR !

Derek se relève sans rien répondre. D’abord parce que le Nogitsune qui contrôle le corps de Stiles a raison. La personne qui est devant lui n’est pas le jeune humain qui lui a sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises. Ce n’est pas le meilleur ami de Scott. Ce n’est pas le fils du Shérif. Mais il y a une autre raison au silence du loup garou. Il a vu, c’était fugitif, à peine une ombre, mais il a bien vu la grimace de souffrance de la chose. Alors, Derek a une idée qui peut être –il croise les doigts- sauvera Stiles. Si le Nogitsune se nourrit de souffrance, qui sait ce que peut lui faire le bonheur et l’amour ? Alors, il teste cette théorie.

               - Pourquoi je souffrirais ? demande le Bêta en s’approchant à pas mesurés de l’autre. Tu m’offres exactement ce que je veux. Stiles dans mes bras. Pourquoi souffrirais-je d’avoir celui que j’aime ?

Le renard grogne en reculant encore.

               - Tu ne peux pas être content de cette situation ! s’exclame l’usurpateur. Il est prisonnier ! Il ne peut pas s’exprimer ! Ce n’est pas lui dans tes bras !

               - Bien sûr que si, c’est Stiles que je viens d’embrasser, rétorque Derek. C’est son odeur que j’ai sur moi à présent. Ce sont ces lèvres que j’ai embrassé. Ce sont ses gémissements qui ont chanté à mon oreille. C’est sa peau que j’ai goûté. Reviens ici ! Ordonne-t-il. Je veux terminer ce que nous venons de commencer.

Sérieusement, Derek doit un peu se forcer pour croire ce qu’il dit, mais chaque phrase amène une grimace de douleur sur le visage du Nogitsune, alors il continue. Il insiste, titille, cherche la moindre faille dans laquelle il pourra s’engouffrer. Quand le renard se retrouve bloquer contre un mur à force de reculer, Derek pose ses mains de part et d’autre du visage et entreprend de lécher chaque grain de beauté du visage de Stiles. Il a toujours eu envie de le faire et maintenant, il le peut. Ce n’est pas très juste pour Stiles qui ne peut pas le repousser ou protester, mais le Lycan chasse cette pensée, parce qu’à la guerre, tous les coups sont permis. Et il a bien l’intention de continuer et de gagner cette guerre. Même s’il doit aller jusqu’au bout pour ça. Ce n’est pas comme ça qu’il avait imaginé sa première fois avec l’humain, mais tant pis. Il fera tout pour le sauver. Quitte à ce que le jeune homme le déteste ensuite. Alors Derek se colle au corps chaud contre lui, aligne leurs hanches et se frotte au bassin de l’autre. Rapidement, leurs deux érections déforment l’avant de leurs pantalons. Mais Derek en veut plus. Il n’écoute pas les protestations du Renard, il ne sent pas les coups que celui-ci lui met dans le dos ou les coups de pieds qu’il lui donne. Il s’en fiche. Il a Stiles entre ses bras. Alors il reprend la litanie interrompue plus tôt.

               - Je t’aime, Stiles. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps, j’attendais ce moment. Je t’aime. Je veux t’entendre gémir. Je veux te goûter et je veux te faire l’amour.

Pendant de longues minutes, les mots du loup et les jurons du Renard sont les seuls sons qui troublent le silence du loft. Et puis, les gémissements du Renard changent de tonalité. De rage, ils passent à du plaisir et Derek note sans mal cette différence. Il se redresse et plonge ses yeux dans ceux du Nogitsune. Est-ce une idée qu’il se fait ou les yeux de Stiles s’assombrissent de brun ? Mais avant qu’il puisse se poser plus de questions, deux mains aux longs doigts emprisonnent son visage et ramène sa bouche vers celle de l’humain.

               - Continu ! Exige le jeune homme. Ne t’arrête pas... C’est tellement bon... Embrasse-moi encore...

               - Stiles ? Souffle le loup-garou.

               - Oui, murmure en réponse l’humain. Embrasse-moi encore... Touche-moi, c’est si bon... S’il te plait... S’il te plait...

Les baisers se font alors plus passionnés, plus fougueux. Bientôt, les mains s’égarent sur les vêtements, repoussent les couches de tissus qui gênent leur exploration mutuelle. Quand ils sont nus l’un contre l’autre, Stiles enroule ses jambes autour de la taille du Loup et frotte son érection contre celle de Derek. Il rejette la tête en arrière, la faisant claquer contre le mur.

               - S’il te plait... murmure encore l’humain. S’il te plait... Derek, prend moi... S’il te plait...

               - Non, gronde le Bêta. Pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres.

L’utilisation du verbe souffrir semble agir sur le plus jeune qui retourne embrasser le loup.

               Derek les écarte soudain du mur et va allonger le jeune humain sur le canapé. Installé entre ses jambes, le surplombant, il empoigne leurs deux érections après avoir lubrifié sa main de sa salive et les masturbe ensemble. Stiles plante ses talons dans les [coussins](http://lesprotecteurs.hautetfort.com/archive/2014/06/12/nogitsune-vs-derek.html#)du canapé et se cambre violemment, envoyant ses hanches en avant dans une tentative pour obtenir plus de friction, amenant un rictus amusé sur le visage du Lycan.

               - Impatient, s’amuse Derek.

               - Tortionnaire ! Contre-attaque Stiles.

En réponse, le loup intensifie les mouvements de sa main sur leurs sexes réunis. Passant le pouce sur les deux glands accolés, il mélange leurs sécrétion et observe le visage de l’humain devenir de plus en plus rouge, sa respiration se faire de plus en plus heurtée, le parfum de son désir lui emplissant les narines.

               Très vite, l’orgasme monte dans leurs reins, faisant durcir leurs bourses et accélérer encore leurs souffles.

               - Derek… Derek… Je vais…

               - Ensemble, grogne le loup.

En quelques secondes, leurs érections palpitent en chœurs avant que leurs semences ne se répondent sur leurs ventres. Ils retombent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, vidés de leurs énergies. Stiles enroule ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de Derek et murmure à son oreille :

               - Je t’aime.

Le Bêta tourne la tête et embrasse la bouche si tentante qui vient de lui dire les mots qu’il n’espérait pas entendre.

               - Je t’aime aussi, répond-il.

Un immense sourire étire les lèvres de l’humain, avant que celui-ci ne se crispe. Soudain paniqué, le jeune bavard repousse le loup garou avant de tomber précipitamment du canapé. A quatre pattes entre le divan et la table basse, il se met soudain à tousser, comme s’il était en train de s’étouffer. Derek est aussitôt à ses côtés et tente de l’aider à mieux respirer, mais rien n’y fait.

               Enfin, la toux semble se calmer et Stiles expulse ce qui l’empêchait ainsi de respirer. Dans une petite flaque d’un liquide noir, une mouche se débat pour prendre son envol. Sans réfléchir, le Lycan attrape le livre –Guerre et Paix, 1572, pages- et l’écrase violemment sur l’insecte. Sans même avoir à réfléchir, les deux hommes savent très bien ce qu’est cette mouche. Aussi se demandent-ils avec angoisse, ce qui va se passer s’ils enlèvent le livre. Le Nogitsune est-il mort ou n’attend-il que ça pour se sauver et revenir se venger plus tard ?

               Stiles semble prendre une décision et empoigne le livre. Sous le regard un peu halluciné de Derek, il plaque un peu plus le livre au sol et le bouge dans tous les sens, espérant ainsi étaler sur le plancher, ce qui reste de l’insecte. Puis lentement, comme s’il voulait pouvoir abattre le livre à nouveau, Stiles soulève le volume et regarde en dessous. La mouche n’est plus qu’un amas gluant de chaires éclatées et de sang étalés sur la couverture du livre et sur le plancher. Et l’humain lâche le livre et soupire de soulagement. Puis, sans aucun signe avant-coureur, il se jette dans les bras de Derek, enterre son visage dans le cou du loup et fond en larmes. Derek l’enveloppe dans ses bras, l’attire sur ses genoux et le sert fort. Ils sont nus l’un contre l’autre, mais ce n’est pas le plus important. Le plus important, c’est que le jeune bavard est enfin redevenu lui-même et qu’ils sont dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

               - Chut. Ssshhh, murmure-t-il à l’oreille de son humain. Tout va bien. Tout va bien maintenant. Je t’aime et tout va bien.

Stiles renifle un peu et murmure à son tour.

               - Merci. Je t’aime aussi.

 

Il sera bien temps plus tard de répondre aux questions que le loup se pose encore. Ils auront le temps un peu plus tard de prévenir la meute que tout va bien. Pour l’instant, ils sont ensemble et rien d’autre ne compte…


End file.
